Wear Mine, It's Cold Outside
by randomtuna13
Summary: Aku dan Sherlock selalu bersitegang. Tentang siapa yang pergi dan siapa yang tinggal. Serta siapa yang menyertai dan siapa yang mengikuti. Tapi kami hanya berbagi flat. Kami tidak berbagi kehidupan. [ficlet]


**Wear Mine, It's Cold Outside**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes and any characters in it © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series © BBC

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah kami. Mempertengkarkan hal yang sama lagi.

Tentang malam yang bebas bagi pria lajang. Bersenang-senang menikmati langit hitam.

Aku dan Sherlock selalu bersitegang. Tentang siapa yang pergi dan siapa yang tinggal.

Serta siapa yang menyertai dan siapa yang mengikuti.

Tapi kami hanya berbagi flat. Kami tidak berbagi kehidupan.

"Kau pikir aku harus membatalkan janjiku, Sherlock?" Aku bertanya dengan tak percaya. Laki-laki berambut ikal ini menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

"John, aku sendirian! Mrs. Hudson pergi!" Kekanak-kanakan dia bersedekap, mengerucutkan bibir mengharap simpati.

Aku tak akan tertipu.

"Ini hanya tentangku dan Sarah!" Aku membentak. "Kenapa kau selalu menghalangi kencanku, Sherlock!"

Pertanyaan berubah menjadi tuduhan. Sherlock terpaku mendengarku marah. Perlahan dia menggeser tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan balik pintu kayu yang termakan usia.

"Kita bisa pergi bertiga." Dia mengangkat dagu, angkuh. Bahkan mengalahpun, tak mau. "Kau, aku, dan Sarah. Kita bisa pergi ke restoran—"

Aku menarik napas, menahan kekesalan yang mendadak membuncah. "Demi. Tuhan. Sherlock."

Matanya menatapku penuh perhitungan. Tapi apa yang lolos dari bibirku kemudian, pasti sudah ia pikirkan.

"Ini kencan, Sherlock! Hanya aku dan Sarah!"

Tentu Sherlock tak akan pernah mengerti apa arti semua ini. Ia sudah _menjalin hubungan_ dengan otak briliannya. Aku masih harus menemukan wanita pelengkap romansa. Ia tak akan mengerti. Ia tak ingin mengerti. Karena Sherlock egois. Karena ia menganggap dirinya poros dunia. Eksistensi matahari bagi John, si bumi.

Tentu saja tidak benar.

"Jam berapa kau kembali, John?" Sherlock berdehem kecil. Mataku menyipit curiga. Ia masih berbalut jubah mandi, sementara aku sudah rapi dari kepala hingga kaki.

Aku mendengus. Beradu argumen dengan Sherlock hanya membuang waktu. "Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula aku sudah terlambat."

Sherlock menarik napas dan pelan membuka pintu. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari sofa di balik punggung. Sebuah syal berwarna biru. Yang selalu ia pakai. Miliknya yang paling berharga.

"Pakai syalku, di luar dingin."

Sherlock menyerahkannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tangan satunya menyilahkanku keluar. Masih mengerutkan dahi keheranan, aku menerima pemberiannya seraya melewati pintu, berjalan.

"Um.. terimakasih." Aku berkata canggung. Sherlock menarik napas lagi.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ia mendorong pintu perlahan. "Aku kesepian."

Dan pintu sempurna menutup. Meninggalkanku di koridor dengan sebuah syal biru. Sherlock tidak pernah ingin ikut campur dalam urusanku. Bukan karena ia egois lalu mencoba mencegahku melewati pintu. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin aku menjalani hidup.

Ia hanya kesepian.

 _Aku tidak punya teman-teman, John. Aku hanya punya satu teman. Dan itu cukup._

Tersenyum, aku mengaitkan syal biru Sherlock di leherku. Hangat. Dan kupakai miliknya karena di luar memang dingin.

Saat langkah kakiku menapaki trotoar sepanjang jalan Baker Street, sempat kulirik jendela flat kami. Gorden menutup dengan celah sedikit.

 _Aku tidak akan pergi lama, Sherlock._ Aku berjalan cepat, menyentuh syal yang melingkar. _Di luar dingin, aku tidak akan pergi lama dan membuatmu kesepian._

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

event takaburc sudah dimulai dan aku merasa sangat insekyur :''(

hiks, kumau menenangkan diri di rumah dulu :') /pelukjohnlock

betewe, ultahnya benedict cumberbitch ternyata tinggal 10 hari lagi yey (fik ini ditulis tgl 9), yap 19 Juli *hyperventilated*

ai ai ai, but kulupa kalo masih ada utangan fic besdeinya annabae, utangan fic percabethnya amy, celenj heroisch, event nyala, dan utangan fw takaburc /menangish


End file.
